Great Expotations (Episode Alternative)
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Story #2: Varian & Ophelia Alternative Series. There's an invention Expo at the castle and Varian has come to show off his invention in alchemy. All he needs now is an assistant. Ophelia would do it, but she is bed-ridden with a cold, so Varian plans to ask the fair Cassandra instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled: The Series**

**Alternative Episode, Story #2: **_**Great Expotations **_

**Hello my readers! A Happy Year New to u all (also a Happy Chinese New Year)!**

**This is the 2nd story in my 'Varian & Ophelia Alternative Series.' I'm not gonna go through the trouble of plugging Ophelia into episodes that Varian isn't in or have nothing to do with him. However, I will let u all know now that after this story is complete, the next few stories in this series will be originals of my own before going back to the main story line of the episodes.**

**Back to the story; this 1st chapter takes place before the first scene of the episode when Varian is talking to Cass as she's hanging the Expo banner...**

* * *

Getting his invention into the castle wasn't easy, wheeling it in on a cart and covered by a sheet. Varian was so excited to be in the capital for the Science Expo. He couldn't wait to promote the merits of alchemy by showing off his latest invention. But Varian had to make a stop in the servant's quarters first before going to the courtyard to sign himself and his invention in.

As the young alchemist approached the room he was looking for, Frieborg walked out the door with a tray in her hands. The strangely-silent lady-in-waiting turned her head to Varian as he came up to her. Frieborg simply looked at him, giving him her ever-present, friendly smile, and tilted her head toward the door.

It was okay for him to go in.

Varian gave her a smile back as she turned and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

After making sure his cart was parked securely off to the side of the hallway, Varian stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Frieborg? Is that you?" a slightly scratchy and stuffed-up voice uttered from the other side of the door.

"No, it's me," the young alchemist replied.

"Varian?" the sickly, female voice asked a bit louder, followed by a heavy cough. "Come in," she said when she was done. Varian pushed the door to the servant's bedroom open and saw his best friend laid down in bed under a mountain of blankets. "Hey, Vary-Berry," Ophelia said, happy to see her best friend.

This was Varian's first time seeing the room Ophelia had been living in for about half a year. Ophelia's room was a standard bedroom for servant's that lived in the castle. Gray brick walls and not much furniture. The foot of her bed was just across from the door, the head of it against the wall. There was a window in that wall just to the left of the bed. To Varian's right, as he stood in her doorway, was a small round table with two chairs around it. And the last piece of furniture in the room was a dresser up against the wall, to the left of her bed.

It wasn't that dreary-looking though. Ophelia made sure to decorate her living quarters to brighten it up. The small table had a doily just big enough to cover the surface, a beautiful landscape painting of a meadow at sunset hung from the wall to the right of her bed (a little gift commissioned by Rapunzel), and a lovely mixed colored rug was laid out on the floor between the foot of her bed and the door.

"Hey," Varian said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "How you feeling?" he asked as he walked up to her bedside.

"A little better. Frieborg just gave me some soup and I've been resting all day." Ophelia kept her head nestled in her pillow, but pulled her arms out from under her covers, revealing the top of the lavender nightgown she wore.

"Are you drinking plenty of water?" he asked.

"Yes." Ophelia's answer was quickly followed by another deep cough, which lead into a coughing fit, prompting her to sit up in bed. She made sure to turn her head away from Varian as she hacked. With her facing away from him, Varian reached out to pat her back until she stopped. "Evidently, not enough," she said jokingly, her voice even more scratchy. Varian stepped away from her bed to her dresser. On top of it was a pitcher of water and a glass. After pouring some water into the glass, Varian brought it over to Ophelia. "Thanks," she said gratefully, taking the glass from him. After a few swallows of water, Ophelia cleared her throat. "Uhhh. This is the worst time for me to be sick. I'm gonna miss the Expo."

Ophelia and Varian had been excited for weeks, anticipating the Exposition of Sciences being held at the castle. Varian couldn't wait to submit his intention and hopefully win the first-place blue ribbon. And of course, Ophelia was excited to have Varian finally visit the capital and they would have fun exploring all the festivities of the Expo. But, sadly, Ophelia had written Varian just a few days ago that she had caught a cold that was going around with the castle staff. Most of the other staff members who caught it were better and back on their feet, but now it was the day of the Expo and Ophelia was still very sick and bedridden.

"Yeah. We were gonna have so much fun together; checking out all the other inventions, hanging out with Princess Rapunzel and her friends…" Varian trailed on, but in the back of his mind, he was thinking about his special plan about how he wanted the day to go regarding a certain special someone. Still, he was very disappointed that he couldn't also share it with his best friend.

"And I can't be you're assistant when you present," she added. Ophelia always assisted Varian when he was testing or demonstrating an invention. She liked to show her support and interest in his scientific endeavors by helping him.

"Oh, yeah. That is a bummer," Varian said, his hand going to the back of his neck to rub it, his eyes also trailing to the other side of the room. He was a little uncertain about telling her how he planned on going about the Expo with her out of commission. And of course, he was afraid of making her feel worse by mentioning his back-up plan for an assistant. He had been thinking of it even since she wrote him that she was sick. Lightly biting his lip, the fourteen-year-old turned his head back to his sick friend. "But you know, since you can't be my assistant, you know who would make a great substitute?" he said with a smile a bit too big. "Cassie," he said after a few seconds paused.

Ophelia stopped her water glass mid-sip and just looked at him for a second, her eyebrow raised. "You mean Lady Cassandra?" she asked, putting the glass on the night stand at her right. The sick kitchen maid wasn't sure why Varian thought Cass would be at all interested in being his assistant, nor was she sure why he was acting so weird about the subject.

"Yeah. She can do it."

"I don't know, Varian. I heard Cass has a lot of things to do to help set up for the Expo," Ophelia explained as she scooched back under her covers, laying down again. Even though she was confided to her bed, she was kept up to speed on things going on. "Plus, because I'm sick, she's also taking a few of my chores today too. She's gonna be pretty busy."

Varian paused to think about that for a moment. "Well…I'm gonna ask her anyway. No matter how pretty she is." Varian's eyes widen as soon as he said that. "Ah! I mean _busy_. Even if she is _pretty busy_. Hehe," he quickly tried to correct himself. "Or just busy," he added nervously, hopeful Ophelia would disregard his slip of tongue.

Ophelia, however, saw right through his poor attempt at hiding what he just said. "You like Cassandra," she stated. It wasn't a question.

But Varian just chuckled nervously in response. "What? No. I just think she's cool, and smart, and…" the young alchemist's rambling ceased as Ophelia's eyes bore into his soul. He could never hide anything from her. It just wasn't physically possible for him. "Okay, maybe I like her a little," he finally admitted, sheepishly scratching his arm. "Which is why, when she sees my invention, she's gonna see just how awesome I can be," he said more confidently. Varian had a plan to woo the lady-in-waiting during his demonstration and was sure it would impress her.

"Okay. And when exactly did this start?" Ophelia smirked.

"Oh, you know, when she came to Old Corona with the princess and saved me from that pipe that burst from the ground and almost killed us," he said simply but with a bit of nervousness laced in. He felt bad about that day. And about everyone that could have gotten hurt from his invention malfunctioning and causing so much damage. Still, he was mesmerized by the fair, lady solider who pulled him close and held him so the pipe that flew at them harmlessly landed in the ground around them.

"Right. I remember," Ophelia nodded in acknowledgement. She saw them in that pipe together and watched them climb out unscathed.

"Anyway, I have something very special planned for her during my presentation. And, you know, since you're sick, she could also be my assistant so she can be right there with me on stage when I show her," Varian explained animatedly.

Ophelia smiled as she watched him. He was quite the smitten-kitten. However, the young kitchen maid couldn't help but be skeptic about who his infatuation was directed towards.

Cassandra was like twenty-three years old. Nine years older than him. And, if she remembered correctly, the lady-guard was rather rude to Varian when she introduced them. And even before she introduced them, she made some pretty unfair assumptions about Varian based on vague rumors that he was dangerous and untrustworthy. Then there was her cold and rather bossy personality.

But, regardless of how she felt, Ophelia was never one to rain on her best friend's parade.

It wasn't the first time Varian had puppy-love for a girl he had almost no chance with. So she would do what she always does; let him have his fun fantasizing and trying to woo her, let his infatuation run it's course without completely shooting down his enthusiasm, and of course, be there for him if/when he gets his feelings hurt by said female.

It didn't happen often, just enough times for Ophelia to develop a system.

"Sounds romantic," she said with a sarcastic smirk. Then again, what kind of best friend would she be if she didn't also tease him a bit about it too?

Recognizing that look and tone in her voice, Varian smiled back with a playful roll of his eyes. Even while she was sick, Ophelia did not fail to always be the supportive yet annoying friend when it came to his love life.

"So, you wanna know what the surprise is?" Varian asked. The young alchemist looked about ready to burst if he didn't share with someone how awesome his invention was gonna be and how impressed Cassandra was gonna be with him.

"Sorry Varian. I'd rather be surprised with everyone else," she replied with a slight shake of her head.

Varian's look of excitement quickly turned into concern. "Wait, you're still planning on going down to the Expo?" he asked, sitting down on the side of her bed. If she was still sick, she shouldn't be going anywhere.

"Of course, I am. I don't want to miss your presentation or when that doctor hands you the blue ribbon," she said, giving him a proud smile.

Varian smiled back, happy to hear she whole-heartedly believed he would win. He paused to think for a moment. "Well I do go second to last," he pondered with his hand caressing his chin. If she just came down to see him present, she could spend most of the day in bed and wouldn't have to go down until later. "But are you gonna be okay enough to go down?" he asked. She didn't look too bad at the moment, but that could change by later that afternoon.

"I'll have Frieborg help me. She's been taking care of me all day," she reassured him. While Frieborg's constant silence, always-present little smile and eyes that hardly ever blinked were a little creepy sometimes, she was a sweet young woman and Ophelia valued her friendship. "I'll ask her to help me down there just in time for your presentation, then I'll just sit through the last one, and then I can watch the judge award you as the winner," she explained.

Again, Varian took a minute to think over her plan. As much as he was concerned about her health and her coming down to the Expo at all could have some sort of negative effect, he really wanted her there to support him, while he presented and during the judging. Plus, he knew Ophelia felt bad for not being able to be with him all day while he was there in the capital. This was the very least she could manage for the day and she didn't want to give it up.

"Well, if you're sure you'll be fine to go down, then okay," Varian agreed and Ophelia smiled. "I'll save you a spot up front."

"Thanks Vary-Berry," she said happily. She was glad Varian wasn't being more stubborn about this.

As overprotective as she was with Varian when it came to other people, Varian could be just as overprotective with her about other things. Like her health. After she moved into his house, when she got sick, Varian would insisted on doing all the house work she normally did for her, and she not lift a finger and just stay in bed.

Varian just sat there for a minute, patting the top of Ophelia's right hand that lay on top of her quilt. He hated being sick and he knew Ophelia hated it too. Not being able to do anything. True, she got a few days off from work, but she still couldn't even do the things she enjoyed. She couldn't go down to the kitchen to cook anything for fear of contaminating the food with her germs. And, because of her scratchy throat, she couldn't sing to amuse herself, which she hated most of all. The most she could do was read. But even that she tired of eventually.

"Well I should get going. I still gotta take my invention back down to the courtyard and sign in," Varian said. As much as he enjoyed visiting her while she wasn't well, he needed to get himself ready if he wanted to compete. And, if Ophelia was going to go down to watch him later, she was going to need her rest. With one final pat on her hand, the young alchemist stood up from her bed and walked back over to her door. His hand on the door handle, Varian looked back over his shoulder to his sick best friend smiling back at him from her bed. "I'll see you later," he said.

Ophelia gave him a small wave before watching him open the door and walk out.

When she was alone again, Ophelia let a mighty yawn escape her mouth. The sick kitchen maid leaned to her right to grab her glass of water and took one more sip before placing it back down, settling back under her covers and closing her eyes.

* * *

**Again, I won't be writing out what happens in the actual episode with no changes. Since Ophelia won't be coming down to the Expo until Varian presents, that is where the story will pick up next chapter.**

**Not sure when I'll be posting the 2nd chapter. With the coming of HTTYD 3, my mind is mostly in that fandom in preparation to see it (SO PUMPED!) I might come back to this briefly and work on it a bit, but I don't plan on really coming back to this at least until I finally see it.**

**So, see u all then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm back with the next chapter. HTTYD 3 was wonderful but now I'm back to this story just like I promised. I know it's been roughly a month but I've been dealing with some medical issues (sort of getting a handle on it, which is good, but still).**

**Anyways, just to remind u guys, the beginning of this chapter starts with the Expo judging taking place and Cassandra has already abandoned our poor sweet Varian in his time of need...**

* * *

"Next!" Master Doctor Alcott St. Croix shouted yet another aspiring inventor back through the curtain and off the stage. Beside him was Cassandra, all dressed-up in a Corona guard uniform, standing at attention.

With the snooty doctor dismissing all the presenters less than a minute into their demonstrations, Varian became more and more antsy as his turn was rapidly approaching, and he still hadn't found someone to replace his so-called 'substitute assistant.'

He had asked around backstage, but nobody would accept. Disheartened that his presentation was doomed, Varian did the only thing he could do at the time being; set up a chair in the front row for Ophelia to sit in.

Unlike some people, Varian always kept his promises.

Because he never made promises he couldn't keep.

A few bitter and hurt thoughts filled the young alchemist's head as he set the chair in a good spot on the right side of the audience. He wanted Ophelia to have a good view of the stage, even if she was just gonna see him fail and then watch the doctor give the blue ribbon to someone else.

And yet, as hurt as he was by Cassandra bailing on him, he couldn't find it in him to be too mad at her. She was finally doing what she has always wanted to do; be a palace guard, so he was happy for her. He just wasn't happy for himself.

People had let him down before, been mean to him, and have said mean things, but he never held any resentment towards them. No matter what they did to him. He was just used to it. Maybe it was because he thought he deserved it. He let people down all the time back home.

He just thought Cassandra would turn out to be different. He definitely didn't let her down by helping her finish her chores for her, so he thought she would in turn not let him down when he asked for something small in return.

But he was mistaken. Finally getting to be a palace guard with an important assignment like protecting an honored guest was apparently more important to her than being his assistant for just a minute.

So no, Varian wasn't mad, just disappointed. And even if she wasn't going to be his assistant, he still had that special surprise he had planned for her during his presentation—if he could get his invention to work by himself.

Varian stood waiting by the chair he had just set up in the front of the audience, making sure no one else would sit in it or take it. He was waiting there about a minute before he finally saw a cluster of three women walking towards him.

The one in the middle was Ophelia, of course, dressed in a simple yellow dress and a warm dark purple shawl draped over her shoulders. At her sides were two other palace servants, helping the sick fifteen-year-old girl walk. Supporting her by her right arm was Frieborg, and on her left was a kind-looking older woman Varian didn't recognize.

As they got closer, Varian ran up to meet them just a few feet from the chair. "Ophelia!" he exclaimed, excited to see she had made it down to the Expo. Just like she promised. And she didn't look too bad, despite her needing a little support while she walked.

Ophelia smiled as Varian came up and took her hands. "Vary-Berry! Hi! I-I'm not too late, am I?" she stuttered a bit. Varian also noticed a slight groggy slowness to her speech and a weary look in her eyes, despite her pleasant grin.

"No, you're a bit early actually," Varian reluctantly answered as he led her over to the chair. As the three of them helped her into the chair, Varian's concern grew. Ophelia was obviously in an odd state of mind. "Is she okay?" he asked the two older women.

Since Frieborg didn't talk, the elder woman answered. "She's fine. Just a little drowsy," she said, straightening out the shawl over Ophelia's shoulders to keep her warm. "I gave her some cold medicine less than an hour ago."

Varian's eyes widened. "Cold medicine?" he exclaimed. No wonder she looked so out of it.

"Her cough was getting bad, I had to insist she take some," the motherly woman told him. "I'm Evelyn, a palace resident healer," she said as she faced Varian and offered him her hand to shake. Varian took her hand and offered a friendly smile in return.

As soon as he let go of her hand, Ophelia reached out and grab a gentle hold of his forearm. "Varian, really, I'm fine," she said a bit more clearly. It was a little reassuring to him that she wasn't completely loopy and still had some of her wits about her. Varian smiled down to her, happy she was there, and she smiled back. "So, are you and Cassie ready to blow Mister Doctor Professor's mind?" she asked, excited to see his invention in action.

Varian's smile fell at the mention of the fair lady-solider. "Actually, he's not a professor," he quickly corrected her with a weak smile before he let it fall again as he continued. "And actually, no, we're not. Or more precisely, _I'm_ not," he said sadly, his eyes falling off to the side as his arm came up to rub his other arm that Ophelia was holding onto.

"What do you mean?" the sick kitchen maid asked, concerned for him. "Did she say no?"

"No. I mean… she said yes, but-" Varian stuttered out before stopping himself. He looked back down at her concerned face and her grip on his arm tightened a bit, her eyes pleading to know what happened. Giving a heavy sigh, Varian started to explain. "She was really busy with chores and setting up for the Expo, like you said she would. Then, when I tried to ask her to be my assistant, she started talking about how her father was short on guards to cover the Expo, so if she finished all her work by noon, he would put her on guard duty. She really wanted that spot, so she was determined to finish on time. I saw she needed some help, so I used some alchemy tricks to help her out a little. She seemed intrigued, so we made a deal; I would help her get her chores done faster so she could be on guard duty and then she would help me by being my assistant when it was my turn to present at the Expo."

Ophelia let go of Varian's arm as he took a step away from her so he could pace in front of her chair. She knew Varian was upset and pacing while he let out his frustrated ranting helped, so she continued to sit back and listen. "I helped her clean floors, polish picture frames, polish silver-wear, and made all the tables for the event presentable. I helped her all morning, but by noon, there were still all the guest rooms to make-up. So I told her I would finish the guest rooms for her so she could get that guard assignment, and of course I reminded her to take a minute to help me present my invention, and she agreed."

"You did all of that?" Ophelia asked. It surprised her to hear that instead of preparing for his presentation, Varian spent the whole morning slaving away at Cassandra's duties. That was the price she made him pay for just a minute of her time to assist him.

"I thought it was a good agreement. Because, you know, that's the kind of thing friends do for each other," Varian said with a dejected shrug. Ophelia nodded her head, sort of understanding.

Sure, friends did each other favors, it was a great way to show that they cared and wanted to help if they knew their friend needed it. Cassandra needed help if she was going to be able to be Varian's assistant or get guard duty, so Varian was willing to help her for both their benefit.

But based on Varian's let down look and the fact that the lady-in-waiting was up on stage with the doctor and not with him, she had a bad feeling about Cassandra and her end of the deal.

"So I finished her chores for her and came down here to set up. And right before the judging started, I saw her up on stage, all suited up in a guard uniform. I asked her if she was ready, and…" Varian paused before looking away again, a bitter frown on his tight lips. "And then she tells me she can't be my assistant after all because she took on the _privileged_ position of being Master Doctor St. Croix's personal guard."

Ophelia's eyes widened, darting between Varian and Cassandra standing at attention up on stage right beside the doctor as he harshly judged the contestants. She couldn't believe her ears. Before Varian explained, she was sort of expecting to hear that Cassandra had simply declined his request to be his assistant and that was that, but no. They had made a deal. Varian did a lot to help her out and she said she would help him in return. But she hadn't. Cassandra had let him believe he could count on her and that he would have her assistance and then she just pulled the rug out from under him at the last minute.

"Seriously?" Ophelia asked, outraged. "You did all that for her and now she's just gonna leave you hanging?!" she yelled a bit louder, causing another coughing fit. Evelyn immediately started patting her back while Frieborg obtained a glass of cool water for her. The tall, silent woman handed the glass over to Varian and he gave it to Ophelia to drink. After she stopped coughing and took a few sips, the young kitchen maid raised her head back up to her best friend. "That is not cool," she said to him. How could Cassandra do that to him? "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Varian said before rubbing his gloved hands over his face, freaking out. "My invention takes two people to operate and I don't have an assistant."

Varian's hopeless expression was too much for Ophelia to bare. She couldn't ignore her best friend when he so desperately needed help.

Sick or not, hopped up on cold medicine or not, she had to do something.

Squaring her shoulders and handing her water glass back to Frieborg, Ophelia spoke solemnly, "I'll do it."

Varian snapped his head back in her directing so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. "What!?" he exclaimed. "Ophelia, no. You can't go up there."

"He's right, dearie. You're sick," Evelyn said, placing a gentle but firm hand on the girl's shoulder.

Ophelia lightly shrugged Evelyn's hand off her before standing up, holding the ends of her shawl tight to her chest. "I'm not too sick to help a friend," she told her before turning back to Varian. "I won't let you lose this just from not having a second pair of hands."

Varian furrowed his brows, thinking hard. He was skeptical about Ophelia coming down to the Expo at all because of her cold, but now she was insisting on going up on stage with him to be his assistant. And not only was she sick, she was also drowsy. It wasn't the best idea to have her go up there… but what other choice did he have? He needed an assistant and Ophelia was the only person to agree—and without any quid-pro-quo.

Cassandra had decided to bail on him after doing her a huge favor, but Ophelia was eager to help him for nothing, and while not feeling well. No matter what, Ophelia always wanted to be there for him. Was always willing to help.

Although he still thought she should be taking it easy and not do it, he had to admit she did look a little better than when he visited her earlier. She looked better rested, her voice didn't sound as scratchy or congested, she was standing okay on her own, and she didn't seem _that_ affected from the medicine. And it would only take a minute.

Maybe…

Biting his lip, Varian glanced behind him to see Rapunzel presenting her invention—some kind of giant fan that can be powered by a running horse.

He was up next.

He needed an assistant and to get back stage with them now.

Varian quickly turned back to his best friend. "Are you strong enough to lift a small bag of sand?" he asked her hastily. That was the main thing his assistant needed to do. Ophelia gave a solid nod with a confident smile. Her muscles were a little weak at the moment, but she could at least manage that. Varian sighed, making his decision. "Alright." The young alchemist reached out and took Ophelia by her hand. The two shared a determined look. "Let's do this."

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. What Cassandra did to Varian in this episode was really rotten and summarizing it felt good. As I've mentioned, I don't like Cass very much at all. But Ophelia is here to make it better.**

**Did anyone catch the Spongebob reference I threw in? With a title like _Master Doctor_ St. Croix, I couldn't help but also think of the 'Mister Doctor Professor' thing. **

**I might be able to wrap up this episode/story with 1 more chapter, or I could divide the events of the Expo into 2. I don't know yet, but I'll be working on it. I also want to work another story I haven't touched in awhile too though, so there'll be that.**

**Bye for now sweet readers ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's been roughly a month since I posted the last chapter so I'm glad I got this done now. I was planning on ending it at a different spot, but after I realized how long it was getting, I decided to stop sooner. So that means there's just 1 more chapter left.**

* * *

Varian poked his eye out through the small opening in between the curtains, looking from the eager audience to Dr. St. Croix who stood at his podium on stage right, Cassandra right beside him.

Letting the curtain fall back into place, Varian huffed out a nervous sigh. Ophelia came up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Vary-Berry. I'll give you a great intro," she told him with a smile.

Varian smiled back. "Just as long as you don't introduce me as Vary-Berry," he teased. He was glad Ophelia was there, even if she was sick and a little loopy. She could do this.

They could do this.

After straighten the shawl over her shoulders and clearing her throat, Ophelia opened the curtain and stepped out by herself.

"People of Corona! Prepare to behold and be amazed by the awesome power of alchemy!" she proclaimed loud and proud to the patrons of the Expo. She paused to give a brief cough into her fist before continuing. "May I introduce the youngest, and most brilliant alchemist in all the seven kingdoms… Varian!" Ophelia paned the curtain, allowing Varian to step out on stage.

Varian smiled and waved to the audience as they lightly applauded. "Thank you, assistant," he said to Ophelia, who curtsied to him in reply. He then gestured back to the curtain. That was her que. Ophelia grabbed the left curtain and pulled it off to the side, revealing Varian's invention. "I give you, the Elemental Remographier," Varian said as he gestured to the short devise with a big octagonal opening.

Dr. St. Croix's eyes widened in astonishment behind his monocle as the audience awed before applauding again, a bit louder this time. With the curtain pulled away, showing the back area of the stage, one could see Shorty fast asleep close to the edge.

Varian smiled, bowing his head to the audience before turning back to his assistant. "Ophelia, if you please," he asked her politely. With a bit of difficulty, Ophelia heaved up a burlap sack full of sand and started pouring it into the mouth of the devise from the left side. "Alright, here we go," Varian whispered to himself as he came over to the right side of the machine and turned a wheel on the side before pulling a lever next to it. The machine kicked to life and started to spin. Ophelia placed the empty burlap sack just behind the machine before readjusting her shawl again. Her main assistant task complete, she just stood there and smiled as Varian explained to the audience how it worked. He had to speak a bit louder to be heard over the noise of the machine. "The rotation causes friction, which heats the sand while the counter centripetal force promotes particle compression! The end result," Varian pulled back on the lever, making the devise stop spinning and he reached his arm into the mouth of the octagonal top. "Fifty pounds of sand turns into this," Varian pulled his hand out, revealing a tiny purple stone between his thumb and index finger. The audience awed again as it shined in the sun. Ophelia's eyes widened, mesmerized by her best friend's achievement. "I call this new element …Cassandrium," Varian announced as he held the piece over his head.

Cassandra gasped and Ophelia's face shifted to a bit of shock. She didn't know Varian's invention made a new element, so that was a surprise in itself, but she was definitely not expecting Varian to name it after _her_. Especially after what Cass did to him.

Then again, Varian did tell her he had a special surprise planned that would really impress Cassandra. This must have been it. Someone creating a new element and then naming it after you was pretty special. Still, Ophelia was baffled by why Varian would go through with the sweet gesture after Cassandra basically used him and then cast him aside.

Curious of how the lady-guard was reacting to this, Ophelia glanced to Cassandra on the other side of the stage. Cassandra, however, didn't look so impressed. Her solid gaze was fixed on Varian and the new element in his hand, but her express didn't tell her any feelings that said she was amazed or at all touched by the gesture.

She just stood there, looking at him, face stoic and cold.

This irritated Ophelia. She knew Cassandra wasn't much of an open person when it came to sharing feelings, but she thought she would at least show some trace of feeling from such an amazing deed.

If Varian had named an element after her, she would have been honored. She would have broken down crying tears of joy before tackling him in a bone-crushing hug. Then she would thank him by making him his favorite blueberry scones.

Varian kept his eyes on the element, holding it in front of his face as the people of the Expo clapped. Ophelia briefly wondered why he wasn't looking at Cassandra to see her reaction to what he had done for her when an overwhelming tickle came over the back of her throat. Ophelia turned away from the audience as she hacked violently into her arm. As she coughed, the sick kitchen maid took a small step towards the back of the stage, only for her foot to come on top of the empty burlap sack she left there.

The burlap on the wooden stage was slick under the girl's shoe and she slipped. Ophelia slid on the stage for a moment before stumbling and falling backwards, close to the back of the stage. When she fell, her foot kicked out, knocking the sleeping form of Shorty right over the edge.

At the bottom of the stage in back was the goat from someone's milking invention demonstration and Big Nose, holding his multi-tool invention, which he currently had open as a knife. Shorty hit the ground, right beside the goat. Startled, the little creature turned and back-kicked Big Nose in the butt, making the former thug fling the sharp knife in a direct course for Master Dr. St. Croix's face.

Just as the sharp projectile was inches from the doctor's rather long nose, it stopped in midair. Cassandra, doing her job of protecting the castle's esteemed guest, caught it just in the nick of time.

The audience gasped in horror from the near disastrous incident. Cassandra looked back at Varian, who looked at her and the doctor, wide-eyed and horrified. The continued sound of coughing snapped the young alchemist's attention back to the other side of the stage, where he saw Ophelia still laying down where she had fallen, on her side, hacking up a storm.

"Ophelia!" Varian exclaimed worriedly before running to her side. In his rush to get to his fallen friend, Varian let the small piece of Cassandrium drop from his hand. The little stone hit the wood floor of the stage and bounced over close to Cassandra's feet. As inconspicuously as possible, Cassandra leaned down and picked the little stone up. As soon as Varian reached Ophelia, sliding to his knees beside her, he helped her turn over before slowly getting her up again. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her stand up.

Ophelia continued coughing as she got to her feet again. Varian readjusted her shawl for her, making sure she was nice and snug. "I…" she tried to say but sounded scratchy from all the hacking she just did. "I'm fine," she tried again after quickly clearing her throat. Varian smiled, glad she was okay, keeping his hands on her arm and shoulder as some extra support. Ophelia smiled back, grateful she had him looking after her.

Both friend's smiles dropped, however, when the snide voice of the doctor spoke to them from across the stage.

"Well, despite its lack of flair and panache, I was almost inclined to give your device a mediocre assessment," Master Dr. St. Croix said coldly, lowering Cassandra's hand with the knife that was still too close to his rather long and pointy nose.

"Flair?" Varian asked. "What does that have to do with-"

"However," the doctor rudely cut Varian off. "Considering your incompetent assistant nearly lanced my nasal cavity-" he continued, pointing his quill at Ophelia.

"Hey, she is not incompetent! She's just a little under the weather," Varian said defensively, his hold on her arm tightening a bit. Nobody talked to Ophelia like that in front of him.

"Presenting with a sick assistant? Unprofessional," the older man added with a slight shake of his head.

"Sir, please, I'm very sorry. My throat has been hurting for days and-" Ophelia tried to explain, but once again, the doctor didn't care about what she or Varian had to say.

"Young lady, your pharynx difficulties are of no concern of mine," he spoke to her directly. Ophelia narrowed her eyes a bit as she gave another light cough. He didn't even acknowledge that she had apologized. "As for you, boy," he said, turning his focus back to Varian. "I believe I have no choice but to disqualify you."

The audience gave a disappointed 'aww' as Varian's eyes widened before his face fell. Ophelia, however, was gabberflasted. "Disqualify? But-" she tried to defend Varian, but Dr. St. Croix still didn't care.

"Next!" he shouted, getting her to stop talking so he could get onto judging the last presenter.

Knowing it was a lost cause trying to reason with the pompous doctor, Ophelia let Varian lead her towards stage left, the curtain closing on his invention as they passed it.

"Varian, I am so sorry," Ophelia said miserably as they walked. She hated that Varian and his work had to suffer because of something that was her fault.

"It-it's okay Ophelia," Varian tried to reassure her, despite his bummed tone. He wasn't upset with her at all. She didn't do anything wrong, at least not intentionally. Varian quickly glanced back at the doctor as he wrote on his long parchment. "That guy's a jerk anyway," he said hotly before turning his head back forward.

What happened was an accident and nobody had gotten hurt, and of course, Ophelia still felt bad and had apologized. But this man didn't care about any of that. Not about him and his invention, or Ophelia and her well-being. And while that irritated Varian greatly, he found himself more disappointed than anything else. Disappointed in the doctor for how he chose to judge him and everyone else who came to this Expo seeking his so called 'approval' on their inventions they worked so hard on.

So for the second time that day, someone disappointed Varian. Someone who he thought was so great and impressing them would make him great too.

_You're already great_. Varian remembered those words Ophelia had said to him the last time he saw her.

Still walking across the stage, Varian looked over at his best friend. She had her head down as she held the ends of her shawl close to her body, clearly still kicking herself for her mistake. He didn't want her to feel that way. He wanted her to feel amazing and special. As amazing and special as he believed she was.

She was also frowning. And her eyes were down casted and sad. He didn't want her to look that upset. She was far prettier when she was smiling. And when she smiled, he sometimes saw this little sparkle in her eyes that he could best compare to stars.

Ophelia was his best friend. Has never lied to him. Never let him down. And never ceased to amaze him.

Cassandra watched the two young friends walk towards the stage left stairs and sighed. She felt bad. She knew Ophelia was probably blaming herself for Varian's disqualification when really, she deserved some of the blame. If she had gone and been his assistant like she was supposed to, that little incident wouldn't have happened.

Clutching the tiny piece of Cassandrium in her hand, the young woman sighed before turning to the doctor. "Sir, with all due respect, you can't disqualify him because of his assistant," Cassandra said, not sure it would do any good, but had to say it anyway.

"You stick to guarding. I will stick to sciencing," Dr. St. Croix said with a cold and smug grin. "Got it?" The doctor gave his lady-guard what he must have thought was a charming smile, but really just made him look more pompous and rude.

Cass gave a forced smile back before her attention, along with everyone else's, was snapped back to the middle of the stage as loud music blared and the curtains opened to a patch of magenta smoke, followed by a flashy explosion. Even Varian and Ophelia stopped on the far-left side of the stage to watch. When the light of the explosion died down and most of the smoke cleared away, a woman with dark skin and hair in a magenta gypsy-like outfit stepped out onto center stage with the end of a rope in her hand.

"Everyone at this Expo make some noise!" she yelled enthusiastically to the crowd. The audience applauded at her appearance. "This is the momentsational moment you've all been waiting for. But first…" she said before giving the rope in her hand a sharp tug. The rope was connected to a canon on stage with her. When she pulled it, the canon blasted out a confetti of small blue and red wrapped candies. "I give you… chocolate!" she exclaimed as the pieces rained down on the audience. The people cheered at receiving the treat.

Dr. St. Croix caught one of the chocolates excitedly. "Now this is science!" he said as he unwrapped the chocolate and popped it in his mouth.

The gypsy woman walked from the right side of the stage to the left, standing beside a big object in the center that was covered by a big sheet. "Jaws, prepare to drop. Larynxes, get ready to scream. And eyeballs, how about you take a good look around because once I unveil my marveltacular creation, the world will never look the same." She grabbed the sheet and yanked it away from her invention, revealing it to everyone. "I, Fernanda Pizazzo, give you… the Fantasphere!" The audience gasped at the sight of the intriguing and shiny device; a table with two large stones pillared on both ends, both slightly tilted towards the center, a sphere sat in between the two stones on a stand. And over every inch were strings of colorful, shiny gem stones, making it look sparkly and impressive. Fernanda pulled on a lever that was on the side of the table, making the two stones pull away from the middle of the table and the sphere floated up off its stand and just levitated in between the two stones. "Huh! How'd she do it? Oh my gosh! It's awesome!" Fernanda whispered to herself, trying to drum up the excitement of the crowd.

Varian and Ophelia, still standing on stage left, heard these comments and of course saw it was her saying them, and rolled their eyes. Lame. The rest of the audience, however, looking at the shiny, magic floating ball with awe and applauded even louder.

Fernanda stood there, looking smug with a proud smile on her face, until Varian asked her, "But, what does it do?" The thing was pretty and did an amusing trick, but what was its purpose?

"Uh, the real question kid is, what doesn't it do?" she said to him with a pleasant tone. "Now here, have some chocolate and shut up," she said faster and less kindly as she tossed him one of her chocolates as she walked away from him and Ophelia.

"Rude," Ophelia muttered with her eyes narrowed at the woman. Varian asked a perfectly reasonable question. She herself didn't see what this woman's invention was supposed to do. "She thinks she can sway us with chocolate?" she said, plucking the piece of chocolate from Varian's hands and unwrapped it. When the blue paper was off, Ophelia looked at the piece carefully for a second before biting off a small nibble. "Huh! Just like I thought. Milk chocolate," she said, unimpressed. "Varian and I prefer _dark_ chocolate, lady!" she hollered to the other side of the stage before putting the chocolate back in its wrapper and tossing it over her shoulder.

Varian was hardly listening to his best friend's cold-medicine induced ranting after catching that chocolate and letting her take it from him. He glared after the woman as she walked back over to her 'invention.' She didn't answer his question.

_What doesn't it do?_ How about this; it doesn't do anything!

They were magnets. That wasn't exactly new. And she wasn't even doing anything useful with them. She just made an orb float. Apparently making it look flashy was more important to her than giving it an actual function.

This woman wasn't a scientist. She had no business being at this Expo, trying to pass this shiny magnet off as a spectacular, revolutionary invention. It was almost insulting to a true inventor and man of science like himself. But what was even more insulting was how much Dr. St. Croix was actually impressed with her and her shiny magnets.

"Its luster is glorious!" the doctor praised Fernanda as she stood leaning on her Fantasphere. "I see no need to continue this contest." And just like that, Dr. St. Croix walked over to the gypsy woman, blue ribbon in hand, and pinned it on her.

Dr. St. Croix and the rest of the crowd clapped as Ferananda jumped up and down with glee. Varian's face fell again as he once again took Ophelia gently by the arm and lead her off stage. The two walked away from the crowd and over to a fountain in the courtyard.

"This is my fault," Ophelia muttered as they walked.

"No, it's not Ophelia," Varian tried to tell her. He didn't blame her and he didn't want her to blame herself. "It was just an accident and nobody got hurt." His face fell again, thinking about Dr. St. Croix's reaction to his invention and what he said. "The doctor didn't even seem that impressed with my invention anyway," he said dejectedly before the two sat down on the edge of the fountain. Ophelia continued to hold her shawl closely around herself as Varian sat to her left with his elbows on his knees, his head down. "Mediocre," he muttered with a bit of spit. That's what the doctor thought his invention deserved.

"Your invention was not mediocre, Varian," Ophelia said firmly as she turned where she sat towards him. "You created a band-new element for corn sake! That doesn't happen every day," she exclaimed but her scratchy throat wouldn't let her go on. Ophelia quickly turned her head away from he best friend to cough. When she was good, she turned back to him and continued in a more controlled tone. "And what did that woman have? A bunch of shiny things on a floating magnet ball and little chocolates. That wasn't science, that was showmanship. Doctor, professor, whatever that guy is, he's a fool for picking flair, panache, and chocolate over real science," she said before gently placing her hand on his closest arm that was still resting on his leg. Varian glanced down at her hand on his forearm before looking up at the kind smile she was giving him. Beautiful. Ophelia was indeed a beautiful girl, Varian suddenly noticed as he looked at her and smiled back, feeling lucky to have her there with him. Ophelia's smile, however, quickly fell and she turned her head down to look at her feet. "Then again, my _assisting_ you didn't do you much good either," she said ruefully.

"Hey, that's not true," Varian said as he turned his body to face her better while also taking ahold of her hand on his arm with his opposite hand. He refused to let her feel guilty about this any longer. "You poured the sand just fine and I was able to create the new element on stage, just like I planned. You slipped on the bag, that could have happened to anyone, sick or not. And even while sick, you stepped up to help me when no one else would. That means more to me than the stamp of approval from some stuffy, milk chocolate-eating doctor," he said seriously but they both chuckled a bit at his description of St. Croix. As Ophelia laughed, her cough came back again. While she coughed into her elbow, Varian patted her back. "Stay here. I'll go get you something to drink," he said when she finally stopped.

Varian stood up and took only three steps from the fountain before he heard Ophelia say something to his back.

"And see if they have any dark chocolate!"

Smiling again, Varian threw her a quick look over his shoulder that he understood before making his way over to the refreshment table across the courtyard.

* * *

**Pharynx—Greek for 'the throat,' also used in the medical term for 'sore throat'- pharyngitis.**

**The season 2 final of the show was just a few days ago and I am so angry! I was really looking forward to seeing Varian again in the new season and they gave us basically squat. **

**Not only that, but Cass betrayed Rapunzel by taking the Moon drop. I already didn't like her but now I'm even more annoyed with her. She was always trying to 'prove herself' and show how she was so great and trustworthy, and then she throws that all away.**

**I still believe the theory that Varian somehow is connected to the Moon drop (based on that steak of blue hair he has), but now Cass has taken the Opal.**

**On the positive side, I have a good feeling that maybe now Rapunzel and Eugene will go back to Corona and ask Varian for help in defeating Cass.**

**I JUST WANT TO SEE MY SWEET BOY AGAIN AND SEE HE'S OKAY!**

**Anywho, 1 chapter left of this story/episode. See u all then ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile (longer than I wanted to post this) but here it is, the last chapter of this alternative episode. **

* * *

Varian made his way to the refreshment table back toward the stage. Ignoring the murmurs of the crowd behind him, he grabbed a cup and started filling it with lemonade from a punch bowl. As he ladled in the beverage, the young alchemist looked over the assortment of snacks and desserts laid out on the table, hunting for some dark chocolate or at least something else that Ophelia would like.

Looking at all the sweet treats put out for the Expo made Varian think about his poor, dear friend. With her being sick for the last few days, she likely hadn't made anything that was on the table.

What a pity, Varian thought to himself. It just wasn't an event without her toffee-bit cookies or red velvet cupcakes. Man, do I love her red velvet cake.

A small grin snuck onto the fourteen-year-old boy's face as he thought about his best friend's amazing baked goods. Then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. Out of his peripherals, he could just make out the slender form of a royal guard uniform. So slender, Varian knew it could only be one person. His small smile fell back to a neutral frown.

Cassandra stepped up to Varian's left side. "You should have won," she told him, but Varian just kept ladling lemonade into his cup, not even acknowledging her presence. Cass sighed. "Varian, I know you're mad at me, and honestly, I don't blame you," she said, looking down at the table in front of them. "_I_ would hate me right now."

"I don't hate you," Varian admitted. "And… I'm not mad." Cass snapped her head back in his direct, very confused. How could he not be mad at her? What she did was pretty cruel. Varian set the ladle back in the punch bowl, but he still kept his eyes on it. He might as well tell her what he was feeling. "It's just… all I wanted to do today was impress you. I thought that if I showed you what I was capable of you might see something in me. Something… special. Because I thought you were so special, and I wanted you to see me the same way," he told her. "Because I… liked you," he said slower, giving his shoulders a slight shrug. "But I was just being dumb," he said, turning his head even further away from her.

Cassandra was stunned. She knew Varian sort of had a thing for her—a little puppy love maybe—but she never thought he would just say it point blank like that. And then say it was stupid for him to think she would ever think of him as any sort of special.

Cass reached into her pocket and pulled something out before placing her other hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Varian turned his head back to look at her. "But you did impress me," she said to him with a grin, holding the small piece of Cassandrium he had dropped earlier out for him to see. Varian didn't remember dropping the small stone but was grateful that Cass had found it. Holding out his other hand, Cass placed the tiny purple rock in his open palm. Varian looked down at the new element he had just created as Cass continued. "Varian, you're a great kid. You're smart, you're compassionate, you're unique," she told him honestly.

Varian smiled and looked up at her. Hearing her say that was uplifting. He didn't expect her to tell him that she returned his feelings or anything—and that was okay—but he at least succeeded in impressing her. "Thanks, for saying that," he said. He appreciated her letting him know what she really thought of him.

As Varian placed the little stone in his front apron pocket, Cassandra's peripherals caught a glimpse of someone on the back section of the stage. Cass turned her head to get a better look and saw that it was Doctor St. Croix, looking over Varian's Elemental Remographier.

"Oh, looks like St. Croix liked your invention after all," she said, making Varian snap his head in that direction as well.

He watched as the doctor looked over his invention for a second before grabbing ahold of the wheel on the side of it and turned it.

"Master St. Croix, no!" Varian yelled before dropping the cup of lemonade in his hand and scrambled toward the back of the stage. "No! Don't!" Varian ran up the stairs and up onto the stage, Cassandra following after him. "You're building too much pressure!" Varian yelled, trying to reach over the older man's arm to grab the wheel. Doctor St. Croix, however, pushed the boy away.

"Back off boy. I'm a scientist," the rude doctor said. Thinking he knows better and completely ignoring the boy's warning, the older man grabbed the handbrake.

"Don't!" Varian yelled again.

But his plea once again fell on deaf ears as the doctor pulled the lever.

The invention roared to life, rotating at an even greater speed. St. Croix, Cass, and Varian all stepped back, watching in alarm as it spun faster and faster. Until finally, it shot off the stage like it was fired from a canon and into the air.

The invention hit the side of the top of one of the castle towers before bouncing back down to the opposite side of the courtyard. It bounced from a corner where the ground met the wall before ricocheting back towards the stage.

"Somebody do something!" St. Croix shouted as the invention came hurling at him, Cass, and Varian.

Thinking fast—and choosing who she cared about more at that moment—Cass jump at Varian, pushing him out of the way just in time, letting the invention soar over them and hit St. Croix, sending him flying through the air.

After hitting the doctor, the rogue invention finally came to a stop, landing on the top center of the Fantasphere.

At the bottom of the stage, Cassandra and Varian both sat up from where they landed on the ground. Varian looked over at Cass and grinned. "You chose me," he said, touched that she chose to save him rather than the man she was supposed to be guarding.

"Don't flatter yourself, kid," Cass quickly told him, not a hint of humor in her voice. Varian's smile fell. Oh well—easy come, easy go. At least he knew she cared. "Now come on, we've got a job to do." The two scrambled to their feet and started walking back closer to the stage.

"Ah this is bad," Varian said as the wind suddenly started blowing faster. The source, they could see was the Elemental Remographier on top of the Fantasphere, rotating absurdly fast with thin bolts of green lightning shooting from it.

"How bad?" Cass asked, almost afraid to.

"Introducing counter-centripegation to the magnetism could result in… well, that," Varian explained as they all watched as a terrifying vortex started to form in the sky over the stage. The combined inventions started being lifted up from the stage as the vortex's winds grew stronger. "Its angular momentum is rapidly approaching critical velocity. Once that happens, it'll suck up everything in sight. Us, the castle, everything!"

Everyone in the courtyard started running away, trying to find shelter from the horrible cyclone that was sucking up everything in sight that wasn't secured well enough.

"Okay so very bad," Cass said after she and Varian climbed back onto the stage. "How do we stop it?" she asked as she and Varian looked up at the vortex and the inventions causing it.

"There's only one way to stop it," Varian said, determined. "I've gotta get close enough to pull the handbrake."

A scream from a distance away immediately caught Varian's attention before he could do anything further. There was a lot of other shouts and loud noises going on all around the courtyard—but this one was too familiar for Varian not to recognize.

Worried, Varian turned his head back over to the big fountain and saw Ophelia, trying desperately to hold onto the edge of the fountain to anchor herself down from the winds. Her shawl was ripped right from her shoulders. She wanted to reach for it, but feared of letting go of the fountain. Instead, she watched it fly rapidly through the air toward the vortex.

Things from the courtyard that were blowing around started heading straight for her; first a stool, which she ducked her head from just in time, then a glass vase from one of the tables, which she had to let go of the fountain with one hand in order to turn herself enough to avoid it.

"Ophelia!" Varian shouted. He couldn't bear to watch his dearest friend in danger. Varian ran for the stage's edge and jumped, grabbing her shawl as it flew over his head. When he landed on the ground, shawl in hand, he started running back to the fountain to help her. As he ran, out of the corner of his eye, the vortex winds lifted a table and it was heading towards the fountain. Ophelia saw the table too, but didn't see how she could dodge it without releasing her hold on the fountain. It was too big. Just as it was coming at her, she found herself being shoved away from the fountain and out of the table's collision course. The fifteen-year-old girl landed on her front, and as she looked up from the ground, she saw Varian beside her, his arm protectively around her. "I've got you!" he shouted over the sound of the wind. After quickly helping her back to her feet and wrapping her shawl around her, the two quickly made a run for it back to the stage, keeping their heads as low as possible. Varian and Ophelia made it to the bottom of the stage and crouched down right at the base of it. "Just stay here and keep your head down," he told her. She'd be safest there. It was close to the mouth of the vortex, but if she stayed down enough, it was well blocked from the winds.

"This is bad Varian," Ophelia yelled to him over the wind. Of course, talking too loudly made her break out coughing again.

When she was done, Varian spoke to her again, trying to reassure her. "I know, but I also know how to fix it. Don't you wor-" Varian cut himself off as he stood up, but the winds of the vortex started lifting him off the ground.

Varian screamed as he flew up closer and closer to the scary vortex, until he felt something grab onto his ankle, stopping him from rising any higher. The young alchemist looked down and saw Cassandra's hands holding onto his ankle.

"Need some assistance?" she yelled up to him with a grin.

Varian gave her a brief smile back, grateful she caught him and was trying to help him stop this disaster.

"Varian!" Ophelia shouted up to her best friend. Varian looked down and saw her head just poking up from the edge of the stage, concern and worry in her big blue eyes.

"I'm okay, just stay there Ophelia, please," Varian reassured her. Ophelia gave him a nod, showing she understood to stay put. Satisfied that his dearest friend was now safe, Varian turned his attention back to trying to stop the vortex. He looked up and reached his arm up to grab the handbrake on his invention, but it was too high up. "I can't get close enough. The vortex has gotten too strong. We need an equally powerful wind source to counteract it," he yelled down to Rapunzel, Eugene, and the other people standing around the front of the stage.

"The Mega-Dry!" Rapunzel yelled to Eugene. Her invention was just what they needed.

With help from her boyfriend, Big Nose, Shorty, and a few other people, Rapunzel moved her invention closer to in front of the stage—Max and Pascal on the treadmill part that made it work.

"He needs to create a counter-pull to the vortex's critical velocity," Varian yelled the instructions to them.

"Max, he means you have to run backwards," Rapunzel reiterated to the white stallion.

Max immediately understood and turned around on the treadmill before starting to run as fast as he could.

The princess and the others held the platform of the giant fan upwards so the sucking wind it generated was directed right at the vortex. The fan created a wind force, sucking back what the vortex was pulling. The two inventions above their heads started getting lower and lower.

"It's working!" Varian exclaimed joyously as it got closer and closer to his reaching hand. Finally, he was able to grab it. "Hold on everyone!" he shouted, squeezing the break and pulling it down.

As soon as he did, the winds from the vortex above stopped, the inventions fell straight back down onto the stage, and Varian fell back down too, but Cass caught him so he had a gentle landing back on the stage.

Max stopped running and everyone cheered. "We did it!" Rapunzel exclaimed as they let her invention fall to the ground.

With the vortex gone, the sun started coming out again, shining bright light down on the courtyard that was in ruins.

Among the debris littering the ground, Cassandra found the 1st place blue ribbon—a little dirty and a little torn but mostly still intact. As she stood there, ribbon in hand, a pair or soldiers walked past her, carrying a beat looking Doctor St. Croix laying on a stretcher.

"You-!" St. Croix said as the soldiers stopped in front of her for a moment. He tried to sit up to yell at her for letting him get hit by that flying machine but he stopped, grabbing the back of his neck in pain. "Ahh. Neck…hurts," he uttered, lowering himself back down onto the stretcher as the two soldiers continued carrying him off.

"Master St. Croix, this still counts as a win right? No take-backsies?" Fernanda yelled to the doctor as she followed after him.

Cass held the ribbon behind her back as the gypsy woman ran past her. She wasn't gonna let that phony scientist take it back. St. Croix shouldn't have even awarded it to her to begin with. She didn't deserve it.

But she knew who did.

Cassandra looked over to Rapunzel's invention and saw Varian and Ophelia sitting on the platform of it.

Varian held the small piece of Cassandrium in his hand. Ophelia sat to his left, watching him take the tiny purple stone and attach it to the center of a necklace already made up of pretty breeds that nicely complimented the stone.

"Beautiful," the young kitchen maid smiled, complimenting the piece of jewelry.

Varian smiled back at her before glancing over to Cass a few feet away. "You sure you're not hurt?" he asked her for the dozenth time since they stopped the vortex.

Ophelia kept the smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she told him, again. Other than her still sore throat and being a little drowsy from the long day—as well as the lingering effects of the cold medicine, she was just fine.

He had to ask though. There was one other thing he had to do—something he had planned to do during his presentation before things got crazy. But now that things were calm again and the chaos was over, he could do it. He just wanted to make sure Ophelia was okay for him to leave alone for a minute. "Just sit here for a minute. I'll take you back to your room-" he told her, only to stop as she placed a hand on his arm closest to her.

Her eyes flicked from the necklace in his other hand and his puzzled face. Then, for second, they gestured towards the female guard standing close by. As much as she liked the necklace, she knew it was a gift not meant for her. "Go on," she told him.

Feeling her encouragement, Varian returned the smile, clutching the necklace in his hand. Ophelia clutched her shawl to herself as she watched her best friend stand up and walk over to the older woman.

When he walked up to Cass, he wasn't sure what to say, so he just stood there rubbing the back of his neck. Cass just smiled before bringing the blue ribbon out from behind her. "I believe this was meant for you," she said, pinning the ribbon on his apron.

Varian looked down at the ribbon, surprised at first, but he smiled back. He wasn't entirely sure if this counted as being awarded first prize, but he didn't care. It was still a nice gesture.

"And, uh, this was meant for you," he said to her, handing her the necklace.

Cass took the necklace and looked down at it in her hand. Recognizing the stone at the center, she smiled before putting it around her neck. "Thanks. Varian, about putting my own ambition in front of our friendship, I'm sorry," she said honestly.

Varian just shrugged. "It's okay Cassandra," he reassured her.

Cass grinned back. "Hey, call me Cassie," she told him, which made Varian smile just a little bigger. He had been calling her that almost all day and she told him to stop, but now she was okay with the nickname.

"Well I guess I should probably start cleaning this mess up," he said, scratching the back of his head for a second before gesturing to the mess behind him.

Cassandra's smile faltered when she glanced behind him. "Looks like Ophelia beat you to it," she said, slight amusement in her voice.

Varian quickly turned around. Instead of seeing Ophelia where he left her on the Mega-Dry platform, she was a few yards further away, trying to shake off a dirty and slightly torn purple table cloth she picked up off the ground.

"What?! I told her to —Mmmrghh!" he exclaimed. She was still sick, he had told her to stay put and wait for him to bring her back to her room. As much as he knew she wanted to help with the clean-up, she needed to go back to bed.

Exasperated, Varian ran over to her. Cass smiled as she watched him run to her and try to take the cloth from her hands. But as Cass watched them talk—she couldn't hear from the distance—Ophelia looked super excited, pointing at the ribbon on Varian's apron before letting the cloth fall carelessly from her hands before practically jumping on him. Cass let herself chuckle a bit, watching them hug.

She really should apologize to her too. Not only did bailing on Varian make his presentation suffer, but it forced Ophelia to pick up her slack while she was sick. And that wasn't right either. She definitely owed Ophelia an apology later. Maybe that evening she could ask Frieborg if she could bring the poor girl her soup at dinner time and she could do it then.

For now, however, her dad had something to say to her.

After talking with her father and handing over her helmet—turning down guard duty for the time being—she decided her time was better spent helping to clean up the courtyard.

By the time Cass made her way over to the two young teens, Varian was sweeping up some small debris with a broom while Ophelia sat on a bench a few feet away. Varian had finally gotten her to stop trying to work and take it easy.

"Need any help?" Cass said as she approached them.

Varian turned to her and gave her a smile. "Sure," he said before handing her his broom. While Cass resumed sweeping, Varian started picking up bigger pieces of debris that were too big to sweep up. "So, what did your dad have to say to you?" Varian asked. He was curious and a bit concerned. Cass sort of let St. Croix—the guy she was supposed to be protecting—get hurt, so there was a good chance he had scolded her for that.

But the older girl just shrugged. "Nothing important," she said. Her mood didn't give away that she was upset or angry, so Varian just left it there. A few seconds later, however, Cassandra's next words were a little more hesitant. "Listen Varian, about what you said earlier, you know about… why you wanted to impress me and everything," she said carefully, like she was afraid of hurting his feelings. Varian immediately stopped working and looked at her, understanding what she was trying to talk about. Cass stopped sweeping but kept her eyes down. "Look, it's not that I'm not flattered-"

"Cassie," Varian cut her off. "I get it. It's okay," he said. A bit taken aback, Cassandra snapped her head up to look at the younger boy and saw him with a gentle smile on his face. "I still admire you and I'm glad we're friends, but honestly, I think I'm over… that."

"Really? Was it because of… you know, what I did today?"

"Oh no, it's not that. I already told you I forgive you," he quickly reassured her. Varian's gaze drifted off for a moment as he thought. "It's just… I don't know. I guess I just realized what I thought I wanted from you… I already had," he admitted, his eyes drifting to the ground before lifting up to gaze a few feet away, where the girl he had known his whole life sat.

The look on Varian's face said it all to Cassandra. She grinned, seeing the wistful smile and adoring gaze he had directed towards the lovely auburn-haired girl wrapped in a hand-knitted shawl a few feet away.

Ophelia caught sight of him looking her way and looked back, smiling and raising her free hand to wave at him. Varian waving back.

Good for you Varian, Cass though to herself.

She obviously didn't have any feelings for him stronger than a simple friendship—their ages being a big factor—and Varian had accepted that. They could still be friends.

Him and Ophelia on the other hand—she could see there was something else there.

They were obviously very close. More so than just best friends, but not like a brother and sister. Varian clearly saw her differently now. Someone he could truly be with. Maybe not yet, but eventually, if Varian ever decided to tell her and tried to woo her, she was sure Ophelia wouldn't refuse.

He had a real chance with her. And Cass wished him the best of luck—in her head anyway. That's what a supportive friend does.

"Thanks for the necklace by the way." Varian turned back to Cass as she thanked him again. "I know it's not every day you get an element named after you," she said, holding the stone named after her that dangled from her neck.

Varian smiled, a bit cockier this time and crossed his arms, having dropped the debris he collected into a neat pile by his feet. "I actually got the idea after discovering a cluster of these strange black rocks by my village," he explained.

Just as he said this, Rapunzel walked past them but immediately stopped when she heard him mention what was by his village. Both her and Cassandra were alarmed to hear this.

"Black rocks?" they both asked, startled by the news.

Varian frowned, not sure what the problem was. "Yeah. Why?" he asked.

Rapunzel and Cassandra looked at each other. If Varian was talking about what they thought he was talking about, they had to see for themselves. Rapunzel turned back to the young alchemist, a serious look on her face. "Varian, you need to take us to Old Corona, right now," she urged him.

Varian looked at the princess in alarm for a second, but before he could respond, he felt something tugging on his arm eagerly. Varian turned his head and saw it was just Ophelia. "Old Corona? Can I come? I want to visit home again," she said excitedly. Apparently she had heard the tail end of their conversation.

As much as Varian would love to bring Ophelia with them, she was still sick, and he could see the tired look on her face as she leaned on his shoulder. This was further proven when she yawned not a second later.

Varian grinned. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day, Ophelia," he told her, taking her hands off him and readjusting her shawl over her shoulders once again. He then turned his attention back to Cass and the princess. "I can show you the rocks, just let me take Ophelia back to her room first," he told them. Rapunzel just smiled and nodded.

Holding his dearest friend around her shoulder, Varian started leading her through the ruins of the Expo. After a few yards, however, Varian came across a table vase that was only half smashed on the ground with the flowers spilling out of it. They were still pretty, so Varian stopped them and reached down to pluck a dark pink flower from it. When he straightened back up again, Ophelia looked at him, puzzled by what he was doing, until he lifted the flower up to stick it behind her left ear.

Ophelia reached up to touch it before smiling back at her best friend.

Varian gave her his own smile before starting to walk them back toward the castle. As they walked, he though about what he realized back on the stage. This was the girl who has always stood up for him, been there for him, been his friend, has spent time with him not because she had to or to get something for herself out of it. She was _purely_ his friend.

He felt blind, just seeing all of this today and not sooner. She was smart, kind, caring, talented, strong, and beautiful. He knew all this before, but it felt… different to him now.

He didn't just look at her and see his bestest friend in the world. He saw his heart, in her hands. And even if she didn't feel the same, he trusted her with it without a doubt. This wasn't just a crush, an infatuation, or silly puppy-love. What Varian felt was true. Because Ophelia herself was true.

If she wasn't still sick, he would be very tempted to try and kiss her. But, sick or not, he wouldn't force that on her unless he was sure she wanted him to. Plus, these feelings were brand new to him. He needed some time to think about how to continue on with these feelings; when should he tell her? _What_ he is going to tell her when he does? _How do you even kiss a girl properly?_

Varian put all those stressing thoughts aside for the moment as he helped Ophelia up the stairs to the servant's quarters. He could think about all that later, when he was back home in his lab, working on his next big thing. Perhaps using his Elemental Remographier to create _another_ new element. It took a lot of work figuring out how to make even a small bit of Cassandrium.

Cass was right. It wasn't everyday a new element was created and named after someone. But if he did it once, he knew he could do it again.

Ophelia believed he could do it, and he believed in her.

The next element he created, he was naming after his dearest friend.

* * *

**And of course, Varian takes Rapunzel and Cassandra to Old Corona and shows them the rocks, just like in the last scene of the actual episode.**

**As u all know, the next episode with Varian in it is 'Queen for a Day,' but that's not fair to him or to fans that love him. So between this alternative episode and that hour-long special, I will be writing some of my own original episodes/stories (including Ophelia) because more needs to happen with her before the events of 'Queen for a Day.' **

***Please see my profile for titles and summaries of all the stories I have planned so far***

**See u all next story.**


End file.
